This invention relates to water cycles, generally. More particularly, however, it relates to water cycles that are of an amphibious character, that is that which may be operated on land or water.
The present invention directs itself to improvements in the art of amphibious bicycles. The subject of amphibious bicycles has attracted the attention of men practically since the inception of the bicycle itself. Although early patents bear evidence of man's early interest in this subject, it has been only in recent times that commercial interest has manifested itself in this area of research and development. Though the basis for such recent interest may be conjectural, it is suggested that the increased availability of leisure time for the general populace has encouraged industry and commerce to develop products of such a nature. Such products are not only enjoyable but useful in transporting across inland lakes, streams and waterways. A review of all of the devices conceived heretofore for accomplishing amphibious maneuvers will reveal numerous inadequacies which include one or several of the most desirable characteristics, such as aquatic guidance capability, aquatic stability, ease of deployment of pontoons and the retraction thereof upon entry from water to land, and/or a substantial absence of mobility in the water due to crude and inefficient power transmission mechanics. Although this applicant has disclosed and taught an improvement in amphibious bicycles which in large measure obviate numerous of the deficiencies (see prior Pat. application Ser. No. 156,903) a most significant objective remains yet to be accomplished in this field.
All of the bicycles heretofore conceived in the patented art provide for thier amphibious characteristic by means of a plurality of components, generally a pair of pontoons and the like, which constitute an inherent structural feature of the bicycle itself. That is, these components are constructed integrally with the frame superstructure and are generally movable from a retracted position (for use on land) to a deployed position (for use on water). Therefore, the desirability of owning an amphibious bicycle may never be satisfied by a majority of the population since factory-built amphibious cycles are specialty vehicles and are, therefore, relatively expensive and thus difficult to own. There are, however, presently existing great quantities of conventional bicycles owned by the populace and it is readily recognized that the benefits and enjoyment of the amphibious bicycle could be achieved by many if certain principles pertaining to the latter could be incorporated into components that may be attached to these multitudes of conventional bicycles. In order to do so, the principle components to be attached to conventional bicycles must possess the strength and reliability during aquatic operation that a factory-built amphibious bicycle would possess. Of great importance is the fact that the amphibious components be relatively simple and easy to manufacture so that the cost thereof may be but a portion of that which is required to own a factory-built amphibious bicycle.